


Prank Wars

by Animercom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chaos, Comedy, Competition, Field Trip, Gen, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, chase scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: Bored on a school field trip to Kyoto, Kokichi calls in DICE with a proposal for a pranking competition. Whoever pranks Kokichi's classmates the best and goes viral on YouTube wins.Only, of course, everything goes horribly, hilariously wrong.A Kokichi and DICE pranking fic!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & DICE
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Prank Wars

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this so I hope you enjoy! ^^

Kokichi gazed out at DICE’s long faces surrounding him. Little John sat at the kitchen island, cradling a broken drone to his chest. Sergio leaned back in a chair, staring dully at the ceiling. Moe, a mime, sat on the floor outlining an invisible box around him with his hands. Exhaling, Kokichi held his head in his hands. _I never would have dreamed my plan would backfire so spectacularly._

Evita peered over the ledge of a couch. Her blond ponytails bobbed. “Soooo when are we gonna watch our videos?”

Kokichi flinched. He gazed across the room. _Did anyone hear her?_

Along the far wall was a kitchenette outfitted with wooden overhead cabinets and Formica counters. A table extended from the wall. In the living room, a mismatching collection of sagging couches and armchairs stood before a wall of monitors. Kokichi sat on a horse head bean bag.

Marie, a well-endowed Frenchwoman, turned to Atsuki beside her. The braided-hair girl was lying against the kitchen table, fast asleep. “Atsuki, wake up. Time to watch the videos.” Marie raised a hand to rouse her but grimaced when chunks of white paint flaked off her arm.

Sergio, also covered in paint, leaned back in the chair, gazing at the ceiling. “I need to shower.”

Growling, Punk ran his hands through his blond hair. “That was a disaster! Disaster!”

Phantom glared. “And whose fault do you think it was?”

Evita threw her hands in the air. “Aw, c’moooooon! It was fun! We should do this again sometime.”

Little John worked on repairing his drone, Gladdicus. He struggled to manipulate the screwdriver due to his bound wrists. “That wouldn’t be wise. We’ve had enough excitement for quite some time.”

Dough sipped some tea. The chair creaked under the weight of his large, doughy frame. “Indeed.” He glanced at one of the TVs. A breaking news headline read, “17-year-old girl discovered oil in Kanto!”. Dough scoffed. He gulped down his tea, unbecoming of his English gentlemen nature. “Our antics have attracted more than enough attention to our affairs.”

Moe sat crossed-legged on the floor. Mimed a second box around himself.

Frowning, Kokichi raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. He winced. It was hard to move with metal chaffing his wrists. Hours later, Kokichi was still wet. “That’s right. So we gotta stay low and–”

Evita pulled up YouTube on the TV. “Okay, no pranks for a while, but we hafta watch our videos!”

Gasping, Kokichi clasped a hand over his mouth. “Wooow, Evita. Just how sadistic are you? Forcing everyone to see how epicly they failed… How monstrous. How evil. I love it.”

Evita pouted. “It’s eviler to not watch it after all the effort we put into it.”

Kokichi snatched up the remote and turned off the TV. “Great! So we shouldn’t. Welp, that’s decided. Who wants pizza?”

Moe rose from his mimed box. Wrenched the remote from Kokichi’s hand. Wide-eyed, everyone stilled. Stared at him. Moe jabbed the power button.

Groaning, Kokichi flopped onto his horse beanbag. _Great, now everyone will get to see just how much their glorious leader botched everything in 1080 HD. At least everyone else screwed up just as epicly._

* * *

A tour guide droned on, “And these bonsai trees are the sole property of Tomotoki Masumi. See how much care has been put into pruning this tree into a perfect convex shape…”

Groaning, Kokichi craned his head back. _I can’t even summon the will to lie and pretend I care about an overgrown stick._ Kaito shot Kokichi a glare to be quiet. The leader hung in the back of Hope’s Peak classmates who crowded around the tour guide. Potted bonsai trees sat on pillars of varying heights. Winding stone paths lead to different sections of the gardens. Temples and residential houses lined the distance.

Hope’s Peak class was having a field trip to Kyoto for the weekend. Instead of his school uniform, Kokichi wore a blue shirt with a single horizontal stripe and gray cargo shorts.

Kokichi idly studied the tree. _If I tp-ed it, I wonder how mad they’d be._ His phone buzzed. The leader grinned. _Speak of the devil…_

Backpack bouncing, Kokichi stole away down a side path. Large stone lanterns flanked the walkway. He came across a pond. Ducks glided across the shimmering silver surface. The sweet smell of grass carried on the breeze. Scattered across the area leaning against trees or sitting in the grass was DICE.

Kokichi burst into sobs. Wailing, he threw his arms around Marie. “I missed you guys so much! Waaaaahhhhaha!” Like a light switch, Kokichi stopped crying. “Okay, you can go back home now.”

Punk shook his fist. “We came all the way from Tokyo so you better have a good reason for calling us out here. I was having perogies for breakfast!”

Marie laid a hand on Kokichi’s head. “What do you have planned?”

Kokichi flashed a grin up at her. Breaking away, Kokichi studied his nails. “Today’s our last day in Kyoto and it’s been sooo magnificently boring. Honestly. I can feel my brain leaking out of my ears. But this afternoon is our free time. So let’s spice things up!” Eye sparkling, Kokichi thrust out a finger. “Let’s have a pranking competition! Whichever prank goes viral, wins!

“Here are the rules! In two groups, you’ll prank a few of the Hope’s Peak students and record and upload it.” Smirking, Kokichi laid a hand on his chest and tucked his shoulder to his chin. “I’ll be magnanimous and give you a handicap: I’ll work alone. Maybe then your feeble wittle skills will amount to something! Nee-hee!”

DICE shared a glance. Scoffing, Sergio cocked an eyebrow. Phantom cracked his knuckles. “Handicap or not, we’ll beat you into orbit, _compadre_! It’s a deal!”

“Good!” Kokichi turned back and waved over his shoulder. “I’ll pester everyone and find out where they’re going. You have a few hours to prepare and plan; use it wiiisely! May the best clown win!”

As DICE discussed their options, Kokichi walked off. He ducked behind a tree. Opened his backpack. Chemical bottles and small, colorful balls from Miu’s lab lay inside. His grin stretched unnaturally across his face. “Nee-heehee…! DICE won’t know what’ll hit them. I’ll show them just what a supreme leader can do.”

* * *

Atsuki stood behind a register. She gazed out at the mall, searching for Kokichi’s classmates. Shoes of every kind imaginable sat on circular tables. Racks of shoes and boots lined the walls. A trying section equipped with a mat and chairs sat on the left. Beyond the shoe section, Atsuki could see the display windows and escalators to other branches of the mall.

Biting her lip, Atsuki played with the end of her braid. She wore a dark blue polo with the store’s logo sewn on it and gray slacks. “This plan… should make Kokichi happy… Just wish I had a bigger role to play.” Atsuki had the best acting skills of all of DICE. She even wrote plays and drew scenes from them.

Over the ear coms, Sergio taunted, “Oh, we’ll be sure to tell Leader allllll about how well you’ll do. Don’t you worry.”

Blushing, Atsuki squeaked.

Phantom and Evita stood in the back corner by the try-out shoe section. They both wore T-shirts and jeans as if tourists; no one would look twice at them. Grinning, Phantom leaned in front of Evita’s phone camera. “Forget Atsuki. Just make sure you record my good side, _mi amor_.”

Laughing, Evita shoved him away. “Stop it, you. Go back to playing interference.”

“But I am,” he winked. Running interference meant Phantom was to keep away uninvolved bystanders, ensure exits were clear, and raise an alarm if he spotted trouble. “This former thief is interfering by stealing your heart.”

Evita giggled. Sergio grimaced. “Gag me.”

“Focus everyone,” Marie reminded, her tone cool and collected as always. As a former special operative, Marie was the most capable member of DICE, hence her position as second in command. “Rest assured, Atsuki, this plan is sound. But Kokichi won’t be pleased. Because we’re going to blow his prank out of the water. Sergio, how’s your knee?”

“A-OK, Lieutenant. Don’t worry about me. I’m raring for action!” Sergio was an Italian American with blond hair and chiseled features. He was deployed in the Middle East but was discharged after shrapnel injured his knee. “Speaking of, targets spotted, 20 kilometers away. Ready everyone? Because operation is a go.”

* * *

Kaito perused the racks of shoes. He sported a fully open button up over a muscle shirt. Kaito pulled out a sneaker. “Ooh, Shuichi, look at this one!” The detective leaned over Kaito’s shoulder. He had dressed in a stiff collared button up and slacks. “This is the Mizuno Wave Sky 4. If you want regular workout shoes, these are solid. But if you want running shoes, choose the Adidas Supernova.”

Shuichi frowned. “Everything’s so expensive…”

Kaito grabbed two pairs of the workout shoes. “That’s all right! We’ll both buy a pair and split the cost.”

“Wouldn’t that be full price?”

Kaede laughed. Her blouse and long, pleated skirt complimented her figure. “We should go to the woman’s clothing department next. Sounds fun, right, Maki?”

Maki crossed her arms over her black t-shirt. She grunted.

Tsumugi clasped her hands. She wore a kimono. “Can we swing by the dresses section? There’s a character in My Cat Turned into a Human and Became my Wingman I just have to cosplay as.”

Kaito carried the shoe boxes to the register, passing a mannequin. He paused. Stared. The female mannequin was wearing a camo tank top, biker shorts, and sneakers. “Wait a second. Wasn’t the hand on the hip earlier? Now it’s hanging limp…”

Behind the counter, Atsuki smiled. “Ooh, sharp eye there. A little girl was saying something earlier about the mannequin moving, too. Maybe it’s possessed.” Laughing, she scanned the shoes. After paying, she handed a bag over. “Here you go. Have a great day!”

Kaito stilled. _Possessed?_ _Oh, this is not a great day, this is not a great day…_

When Kaede urged him to come on, Kaito gulped and followed.

* * *

Kaede pursued the circular racks of clothes. Pressed a halter top to Maki’s front. Flustered, Maki stepped back. Chuckling, Tsumugi clasped Maki’s shoulders from behind, trapping her.

Some distance away, Kaito leaned against the wall. Behind him was a recess in the wall housing several mannequins showing off the latest European dresses. They gazed out at the store.

Grunting, Shuichi collapsed onto the wall besides Kaito. “My feet are killing me.”

“Mine too, bro. Good thing we got new treads–” A blur of movement. The mannequin stared at Kaito.

Kaito jumped out of his skin. Clutched Shuichi’s arm. “Dude, dude! Do you see that?! Its head moved!”

Shuichi paled. “I… I think I did. Is it some robot?”

“No way, man. And l-look! That height, that figure… it’s the same mannequin as in the shoe store! It’s f-f-following us!”

“Th-that can’t… They probably just use the same kind of mannequin throughout the mall. It’s not…”

But all the other mannequins had different builds.

Kaito and Shuichi glanced at each other. Hurried back to the girls.

* * *

Bags in hand, Kaito sped towards the exit. “Now that you’re done shopping, let’s go before anyone one follows us.”

Shuichi strode alongside him, walking just as fast. “Places to go, people to see.”

Kaede, Maki, and Tsumugi raced up behind them. Kaede held out her hand. “Hey, wait up!”

A pound thumped just up ahead. Kaito looked up.

The mannequin was power walking towards them with a wide stance, arms swinging.

Kaito screamed.

* * *

Dough and his partners, Little John, Moe, and Punk sat at a table of an outdoor café. Moe mimed picking his nose. Long bangs covered half his face. He had never spoken a word, never revealed his face behind a clown mask. A master of disguises, his tall, slender body suited him perfectly to play as Slenderman. But when his looming, silent form terrified people so badly, Kokichi called it off.

Sniffing indignantly, Dough sipped his tea. “For once in your life, Moe, act your age.” Moe, Dough, Little John, and Marie were in their thirties, the oldest members of DICE. Groaning, Dough wiped sweat off his bald head. “Whether it’s DICE or the company, why am I always surrounded by children and clowns?”

Being the recluse CEO of an international bank, Dough financed DICE’s operations. Kokichi’s nickname “Dough” caught on quickly. Dough brought the dough, the money; had an unhealthy fondness for baked pastries; and his flabbiness looked as malleable as dough.

Moe grunted. He pointed to Dough, then to a stick on the ground, and made a shoving up motion.

“I do not have a bloody stick up my arse!”

“HAHAHA!” bellowed Punk in laughter. Sighing, Punk wiped his eyes. Fixed his hair. His hair stood straight on end as if he stuck a fork in an outlet – a distinct possibility. During a mission when Kokichi asked for a distraction, Punk’s first instinct was to set a trashcan on fire and kick it down the street. “Ya know, I bet if you ever had a colonoscopy, they _would_ find a stick–”

“All right, that’s enough.” Little John’s giant form hunched over his laptop, which he named Randel. His red afro bobbed in the breeze. Being a hacker, he was always on his laptop, whether to research traveling life hacks or the search history of a president of a small company. “If we aim to go viral, we must do something clickbait worthy. Something so ridiculous people are compelled to watch.” He looked up. Saw the neighboring temples. Smiled. 

* * *

The red temple pagoda soared up in the sky. People queued before the line of gift shop stalls. A tall stone pillar rose into the air. Kids leaned on the stone fence surrounding a pond. Multiple monks and shrine maidens spoke to the visitors throughout the grounds.

Frowning, Punk shook out his arms. His _gi_ and _hakama_ flapped. Shifted foot to foot. Adrenaline and ADHD made him twitchy. “Man, I’m as shaken up as a soda bottle. Little dude Kokichi could sell sand to a man in the desert, but I dunno if we can…”

“Hush.” Dough patted down his monk robes. “It’s almost time.”

Dough strained to hear Little John’s voice through the coms over the bustling crowd. “Gladdicus, my drone, has eyes on them. They should be within your sight in three, two, one…”

“I always wanted to visit a temple and learn more about humans.”

“Gonta too! Gonta never been.”

“Atua says I must undergo a holy crusade!”

“Serving other people has been my greatest joy. But we must not forget about giving back to the gods.”

“The temple is one of the oldest in Kyoto and holds beautiful artifacts of human history…”

Punk held out a hand. In a solemn tone, he declared, “Listen to this monk’s teachings and the gods will rain divine luck on you!”

Frowning, Kiyo crossed his arms in the long sleeves of his yukata. “Luck, not blessings?”

Kirumi held a hand to her mouth. A gray A-line dress hung off her tall, lithe frame. “Indeed. Very peculiar.”

“Atua wants luck!” Angie ran to Punk and Dough, her sunflower dress billowing.

Gonta and Keebo followed, both wearing school uniforms. Gonta in his Hope’s Peak uniform and Keebo wearing a black button uniform to cover his chassis.

Dough held his arms out. “Gather round, children, and let me tell you the tale of a man whose life was forever altered after he listened to my teachings. He was orphaned and homeless at his third birthday party. Later he lost his job and girlfriend when he was struck by a car and injured on Christmas. Now he has a mansion with a ten-car garage, five consorts, and is the CEO of a business whose profits are 150 million yen a year. And all he had to do was…”

Moe approached them. He was decked with a St. Patty’s glitter hat, shamrock sunglasses over his clown mask, and had half a dozen cheap bead necklaces around his neck like the ones sold on Marti Gras. A ducky innertube hung around his waist. When Dough cleared his throat, Moe spun in a circle, and stamped his foot wide like a sumo wrestler.

Glaring, Dough coughed, “A- _hem_!” Moe snapped his head towards Dough. The banker could practically feel the waves of anger rolling off of Moe. “Whoopa,” Dough belatedly added. “He’s supposed to shout Whoopa at the end but he’s a… never mind. Ahem!”

Moe started to walk away normally, but when Dough cleared his throat again, Moe started spinning in a circle as he left.

Angie and the others stared. Kiyo grimaced. “What an utter farce.”

Kirumi narrowed her eyes. “Impersonating a religious member is a crime. Who are–?”

“Atua has spoken. He gifted me his divine knowledge!”

Frowning, people around them stopped talking to turn to Angie. She climbed the pedestal the stone pillar rested on. Standing above everyone, she raised her arms to the side. “Oh, holy people of Kyoto, listen to me! I am the oracle of Atua!”

The crowd stirred, throwing glances at each other and murmuring.

Over the coms, Little John muttered, “Uh oh.”

“You who bear offerings, hoping the gods will hear your cries for help, fear no longer. For I am here to answer your pleas! And he has the answer!” Angie pointed to Moe. “Together we shall become rich beyond our wildest dreams!”

Keebo gasped, “Are you saying you believed that conman?!”

Gonta cheered along with the rest of the crowd.

Punk gaped. “That girl is nuts!”

Dough backed up slowly. “I think we should be leaving now…”

“So bear arms with me, and let’s carry out this crusade! Whoopa!”

The crowd roared, “Whoopa!” and charged.

* * *

Grinning, Kokichi poured a chemical bottle into a town square’s fountain. Dropped a bath bomb from his backpack into the water. Waving an arm overhead, Kokichi cried, “Hey, guys! Let’s take a picture! Y’know, for memories or whatever.”

Miu lifted her sunglasses atop her head. She was dressed in a crop top with a generous neckline. “The only pictures taken of me are porn.”

Rantaro rubbed his neck. He wore a striped shirt. “But a picture would be nice, yeah? Let’s do it.”

Ryoma crossed his arms over his polo. Shrugged.

Jaw clenched, Tenko balled her floral blouse. “A degenerate could do any number of nasty things with a photo of a girl, but…” Tenko seized Himiko’s shoulders. “Himiko looks super cute in her jumper dress so let’s take a picture!” Himiko rolled her eyes.

They stood before the fountain and posed for the picture. Office buildings surrounded the square. In the distance, people sat on benches feeding pigeons. 

Kokichi held up his phone. _Every prank DICE’ll conceive will be too complicated, too contrived. It’ll go awry. Simple elegance is best. I’ll get millions of views. Imitators. I’ll be a trendsetter._

Kokichi smirked. _Any moment now._

Water blasted 15 feet into the air, soaking the Miu and the others. Gasping, they staggered and wiped their eyes. Kokichi bowled over, laughing.

Growling, Miu fisted Kokichi’s collar. “There’s no point of showering without fuckin’ first! Fuck you!” She threw Kokichi into the fountain. An arsenal of bath bombs and chemicals spilled from Kokichi’s backpack into the water.

Miu stilled. “Wait… those are my exploding bath bombs! And is that… is that Mr. Bubbles? Are you high?! Do you have any idea what that’ll do?!”

The fountain rumbled.

* * *

Kaito screamed. He threw Shuichi into the girls, knocking them aside like bowling pins. He bolted deeper into the clothing store. Marie, disguised as a mannequin, chased after him. 

“AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! G-G-G-GHOST!!”

Kaito barreled into a display of perfume. Glass shattered. Oils spilled to the ground. A nearby staff member yelped. Grunting, Kaito picked himself up and fled deeper into the mall.

Kaede raised a hand. “Kaito, wait!”

Wailing, “Don’t eat meeeeee!” Kaito entered a central hub of the mall, pushing past a swarm of people. They cried out.

Kaito burst into a men’s clothing store.

Marie stepped behind a cardboard sign advertising a sale. She grinned behind her plaster mask. “Now,” she whispered.

Panting, Kaito looked over his shoulder. “Did I lose…?”

A second mannequin – Sergio – power walked towards Kaito from the side. Swiped an arm at him.

Kaito’s scream reached ear-splitting levels. He knocked several racks of clothes to the floor, stumbled, but kept running. Marie and Sergio jumped over the racks and chased him.

“Someone, help me! I’m too young to die!”

“Marie, Sergio!” Phantom’s voice cried. “Watch out! There’s–”

Sergio drew to a halt. “What?”

A dark figure arose behind him. Roundhouse kicked Sergio in the head. He collapsed. Pigtails flying, Maki still spun, foot mid-air. Her red eyes flashed. “Do you want to die?”

Marie swore. “ _Sacre bleu_.” She dove over a glass display of cufflinks and ran. Maki darted after her.

Kaito glanced behind him. “Ahhhh! Now they’re faster! I want my grandma!”

They entered a bedding section of the store. Grunting, Marie pulled comforters and large pillows off the shelves onto the ground. Maki leapt over them.

A voice over Marie’s coms, cried, “Don’t worry, Marie! We’ll save you!”

“No, don’t!”

Phantom and Evita went to tackle Maki from behind. Maki elbowed Evita in the face. Kicked Phantom into a shelf. They crumpled.

Maki cracked her neck. Crouched into a fighting stance.

Marie tsked. “This is what happens when you break ranks.” She squared off against Maki.

A loud siren blared through the store. Marie whipped her head up. She knew that sound.

A police siren.

* * *

The fountain exploded. Water fifteen feet high crashed over Kokichi and the others. They were flung across the square flat on their backs.

Hacking, Kokichi drew himself up into sitting. “Wh-what the–?”

“You!” Tenko seized Kokichi’s neck. “Getting us soaked so you can see through our clothes! You are the WORST degenerate male!”

Kokichi choked. “N-no, stupid…!”

Rantaro pointed. “Look, it’s growing!”

Smirking, Miu tugged on her collar. “Yeah, I bet it is.”

“No, not that! The water!”

Like an expanding cloud, a growing mass of bubbles swallowed the fountain. In a matter of a few moments, it bloated to three times their height. The bubbles ebbed and swelled like a living, breathing creature.

Himiko trembled. “Nyeh, it’s the bubble apocalypse…”

Ryoma picked himself up off the ground. “All right, Kokichi. You got us once. Make it stop.”

“He can’t!” Miu clutched his head. “My literal bath bombs are going to keep on exploding until there’s nothing left! There’s enough firepower to flood a three-block radius!”

Wide-eyed, everyone shared a glance.

Quaking in her boots, Himiko stepped forward. “Th-Th-There’s nothing to fear… The Amazing Mage Himiko is here. With my magic I can–”

A wave crashed down onto Himiko. Slammed her into the wall of a building. Himiko groaned. She fell sideways into water, unmoving.

Tenko clasped her face. “Noooo! Himiko’s dead!”

Water exploded from the fountain like a geyser. People screamed. Pigeons took to the air. A child started crying. The bubble mass doubled in size. It continued to expand, claiming half the town square.

Kokichi’s phone buzzed. Atsuki’s breathless voice shouted, “Mayday, Kokichi! One of your classmates, Maki, is chasing down Marie and Sergio like she’s going to kill them! Isn’t she just a child caregiver? She–”

“Uh, busy right now! The number you tried to reach is not available – Ahh!”

Like mentos in a soda bottle, the fountain water erupted. Tenko shielded Himiko’s body from another blast of water. Picked her up. Ryoma waved his hand in a come-on gesture. “We have to run!”

Kokichi and the others turned and fled. Kokichi slipped on the water. Landed on the stone tile ground hard.

His phone rang again. “ _What_?” Kokichi snapped.

Punk cried, “Dude, this girl is batshit crazy! She’s gotten this, this _horde_ of people and the fuzz is right be–”

“Atua’s disciples have arrived!”

Angie and a mob of people entered the square. They wore various St. Patrick’s Day bling which sparkled in the sunlight. Angie pointed to the heart of the festering swarm of bubbles. “Atua has spoken! There is oil beneath our feet and the demonic mass is hoarding it! Gird yourself with your holy ducky inner tubes and charge! Whoopa!”

“WHOOPA!!”

Sirens wailing, police cars drove up and cordoned off the town square. A megaphone sounded, “Stand down at once! This is your last warning! The female who is leading them – What? Bubbles?! Are you responsible for this too?”

Tenko pointed to Kokichi. “No, _he_ is!”

But Kokichi was already running. “I’m not going to jail agaaaain!”

* * *

When DICE finished watching their prank videos, they turned on the news. TV anchors reported how ruptures beneath the ground due to a bubble prank led to the discovery of oil. Angie and her impromptu disciples rejoiced at their discovery and began making speeches in the streets of Kyoto, selling St. Patrick merchandise.

Punk shook his head. “That girl was a whole fruit cake and ham sandwich rolled into one. I ain’t never wanna run into her again.”

Little John glared at the TV. “One of her followers broke Gladdicus. I don’t know if I can repair–” He dropped his screwdriver. “Bloody handcuffs…!”

After everyone’s botched pranks, the police had found and arrested all DICE members for their misdemeanors. Together they escaped and took the train back to their Tokyo headquarters.

“A broken drone is nothing compared to a broken skull.” Groaning, Sergio ran his hands through his hair. White paint flaked to the ground. “We watched the videos. Both Kokich’s and Dough’s pranks went viral. Can I shower nooow?”

Punk cut a glance at Kokichi. “But seriously… bubbles? How could you be scared of bubbles?”

Kokichi flushed. “Th-they were mutant sewage bubbles! Y’know, like the ooze the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were born from. That’s it. I didn’t wanna turn into a–”

Grinning, Punk elbowed Phantom. “Hey, what are you in the slammer for? For making bubbles!” Everyone burst into laughter.

Kokichi fumed.

Smirking, Dough held up his teacup in acknowledgement. “The sole highlight of this whole fiasco.”

Moe tapped his head, as if to say they were never going to forget this.

Blushing, Atsuki held up her hands, “I-it’s okay, Kokichi. It wasn’t that bad…”

Marie rested her chin on the heel of her hand. Chuckled. “Still a kid, huh?”

Kokichi flailed his arms. “I am not!”

Phantom winked. “Don’t worry. You’ll get ‘em next time, tiger.”

Evita raised a fist. “Now let’s order pizza!”

Everyone cheered.

Groaning, Kokichi sank to the ground. Knees to his chest, Kokichi crossed his arms. _Just wait ‘til I use the bath bombs in the shower tomorrow. I’ll show them._


End file.
